


Una noche inolvidable, un desastre irreparable

by ThatLadyOfMischief



Series: Across the Multiverse [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Some shipping too, lots of ships, nations unleashing dissaster
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLadyOfMischief/pseuds/ThatLadyOfMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche de brujas, noche perfecta para hacer travesuras y desatar la magia. Desgraciadamente, eso puede desatar un caótico peligro, lo cual a la larga terminara en desastre y es cosa de unos pocos el aventurarse para arreglar dicho desastre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Que es esta cosa? El resultado de un rol de hace un año, el cual desencadeno una serie de eventos que podrán leer pronto.   
> Si es que no procrastino.

El universo esta lleno de historias que aguardan ser contadas; cada una con sus personajes, intrigas e inicios.

Nuestra historia empieza en una remota e inusual ciudad; ubicada en algún punto remoto del globo. 

Un lugar sin patria que la distinga, un punto completamente neutral y ajeno de los escándalos del mundo.

Esta ciudad llamada simplemente ''C.B.''. Nadie sabe el porque aquel peculiar nombre, ni el significado detrás de esas letras. 

Un misterio que así se quedara, debido a que no es de importancia en esta trama.

Este relato se enfoca en varios individuos, bastante peculiares. Pues verán, la ciudad no tiene alianza política por una razón ''simple''. 

Esa ciudad, usualmente tranquila, hacia años atrás, llegó a albergar a unas criaturas... Únicas. Cada individuo, representa a su nación, su territorio, su gente y sus tradiciones. Un grupo fue seleccionado por la ONU, para convivir con otros. Un experimento, para mejorar las relaciones internacionales.

Como era de esperarse, el experimento fue un desastre. Muchas de esas naciones decidieron regresar a sus respectivos territorios, llevándose consigo un amargo recuerdo. 

Otros prefirieron quedarse un tiempo más, aprovechando la calma.

Regresando a nuestra historia. La fecha, es un miércoles, 31 de octubre, del año 2012.

Halloween, una fecha especial para muchos. Los niños atiborran las calles, en una incansable búsqueda por dulces ajenos; aquellos pobres diablos que no cumplen con las demandas de los menores, terminan siendo atacados con rollos de papel y crueles bromas. 

Para otros, aquella fecha es perfecta para contactar a lo oculto. Los espíritus rondan por los rincones mas oscuros de la ciudad, y la magia fluye de manera diferente a altas horas de la noche.

En el sótano de la vieja mansión, Arthur Kirkland, también conocido como Inglaterra; rodeado de varios libros, viejos y empolvados, velas de todo tipo y color, y varios otros objetos de procedencias dudosas.

Esa seria una gran noche para hacer algún hechizo de práctica.

Pero Arthur no es el único con intenciones mágicas en aquella curiosa ciudad. En el centro de la ciudad, hay un enorme parque, que da camino a un frondoso bosque. Ahí mismo, se encuentra otro par de hechiceros.

El primero, alto, delgado y pelirrojo. Patrick Kirkland, representante de Irlanda. Como todo miembro de esa familia, tiene las cejas exageradamente pobladas. Su mirada, aburrida hacia el suelo, donde se ven varios símbolos dibujados sobre la tierra. 

Irlanda, al igual que el resto de los Kirkland, tiene facilidad para la magia, solo que a diferencia de estos, su grado de interés es bastante bajo. Habría preferido parar esa noche en alguna fiesta, con un paquete de cervezas y varias ''nenas'' a su lado. 

\- ¿Tenemos que hacer esto? Tus invocaciones suelen salir mal, si mi memoria no me falla.

Su compañero le mira con indiferencia ante sus palabras. Un joven pálido, de ojos rojos y cabello rubio/rojizo. A primera vista uno pensaría que se trata de un vampiro, por su aspecto en general, pero no lo es. La orgullosa nación de Rumania, su nombre humano es Constantin -Dracúl- Tepes.

Cada vez que esos dos se juntan, el caos se desata.

Si algo ha de salir mal, _Irrlanda_ , es por tu mala _suerrte_. Ahora, déjate de quejar y deja que haga mi _trrabajo_.

Claro, porque si algo salía mal, tenían que echarle la culpa a la (mala) suerte irlandesa. Rumania tomó el libro de encantamientos que llevaba consigo y empezó a recitar un conjuro. Su voz era alta y firme, sabía lo que hacia. O eso es lo que él decía.

Este es uno de esos momentos, en los que hay grandes expectativas... Y que al momento, no pasa absolutamente nada. 

Algunas naciones tienen el don de la magia, otras no, y otras... Simplemente no la habían descubierto. Estos dones no son genéricos, cada uno tiene su área de preferencia. Un ejemplo, Irlanda, su especialidad es la magia curativa, una muy poderosa; en cambio Rumania, es un maestro de la ilusión y el escapismo, aunque su interés yace en la magia negra y las invocaciones. Cosa que a Inglaterra se le facilita.

\- Te dije que esto no iba a funcionar! - Le reclama Patrick, con las cejas tan juntas como todo Kirkland cuando se molesta.

El rumano dejo a un lado el libro y se acercó a darle una segunda revisión a las cosas. Las inscripciones estaban bien, el círculo perfectamente trazado. ¿Porque entonces, no sucedía nada?

\- _Patrrick_. ¡Estas no eran las velas _corrrrectas_!

\- ¿Como que no? ¡Tu me dijiste velas negras, así que traje velas negras!

\- ¡Estas velas son azul oscuro!

Hubo un silencio, uno largo e incomodo. Patrick tomó una de las velas y la revisó detenidamente con la pálida luz de su celular. Carajo, Constantin estaba en lo cierto. 

\- Eso se arregla, regresemos a la casa y tomamos las velas que sí son.

El par de pseudo-hechiceros tomaron todas sus cosas, borraron los símbolos en el suelo y se encaminaron de vuelta a la ciudad, hacia la enorme mansión.

Mientras tanto, el timbre de dicha mansión suena, retumbando por las casi desiertas habitaciones del lugar. 

Ivan Braginski, representante de la gran nación de Rusia, se dirige a abrir la puerta. Ivan es un hombre alto y de complexión robusta (huesos grandes, según afirma); su piel es blanca, casi tan blanca como la nieve que abunda en su casa, de un cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojos violáceos, los cuales reflejan la mayor parte del tiempo una mirada amable. 

Pero mis estimados lectores, si hay algo que ustedes han de aprender a lo largo de esta historia; es que las apariencias son terriblemente engañosas. 

Bien, Ivan puede parecer un sujeto amable, y en ver dad lo es! La mayor parte del tiempo. Pero la otra cara de la moneda es... Aterradora. Él, como muchas otras naciones, ha tenido una larga historia, esta llena de tragedias, guerras y sangre. Cosa que podría decirse que ha dejado sus marcas en el ruso. Pero Ivan ha controlado ese mal genio. Por ahora.

\- ¿Dulce o truco? Piénsalo bien, Ivan; podría quemar la casa.

Im Hyung-Soo, uno de los gemelos Corea, este siendo representante del Norte. Es pequeño, en comparación con Rusia (bueno, todos lo son si se les compara con él); su cabello es largo y oscuro, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo tiene atado; lleva puesto un anticuado uniforme militar, uno que usa mas seguido de lo que le gustaría.

\- ¿No estas muy viejo como para andar pidiendo dulces? - Le responde Ivan, con una ceja alzada y una mirada entretenida. - ¿O es acaso que el espíritu capitalista te ha poseído ya?

\- No tanto como a ti, camarada. El que estés aquí repartiendo dulces es una prueba muy clara de lo que digo.

Ivan no le responde. En lugar de eso, saca una barra de chocolate de la canasta de dulces y se la ofrece. El norcoreano pone una cara de asco; si hay algo que Hyung detesta, son los dulces.

\- Eww, no gracias. Me dejarás pasar, o es que tu fiesta con tus amigos imaginarios te tiene muy ocupado?

El ruso rueda sus ojos. Bien podría cerrarle la puerta en su cara y seguir con su solitaria noche; pero Hyung es su amigo, así que se hace a un lado, dejándole pasar.

\- ¿Como es que no te has embriagado aun? - Se dirigió directamente hacia la sala, tirándose sobre un sofá, como si fuese dueño de la casa. - ¡A estas horas ya deberías de estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para ponerte a bailar sobre la mesa!

\- No es divertido embriagarse a solas, Hyung. - Se va a sentar a su lado. - Es deprimente, casi todos se han ido de vuelta a sus casas. Podría decirse que extraño el bullicio, el caos en general que se vivía aquí.

Una risa Se escuchó de parte del norcoreano. 

\- ¿Como olvidarlo? Todas esas veces que la casa quedó desecha o quemada, las idas al hospital, los desastres en general... ¿Cuantas veces quedo destrozado el jardín?

\- Muchas, si no mal lo recuerdo. Tu padre fue responsable de gran parte de esos desastres.

\- Ah si, ese viejo mongol... Hey, ¿Crees que aun siga con vida?

\- Espero que no.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Rumania entra a la casa, seguido por Irlanda. Ninguno de los recién llegados hace caso al otro par de naciones presentes, pasándoles de largo para ir directamente hacia el sótano de la mansión.

Y con eso, se pueden despedir de la paz. Hyung sonríe a medias y le da un codazo a su amigo.

\- Esos dos. Parece que es nuestra noche de suerte, camarada Ivan.

\- Sera mejor que llame al seguro, y quizás una ambulancia. Seguro nos deben de estar extrañando en el hospital.

\- ¿Espera, sigues a cargo de la casa? Solo a ti se te ocurre seguir con eso.

\- Porque no he hallado a nadie lo suficientemente idiota como para tomar el cargo.

En el sótano, un pobre inglés se lamenta al no obtener resultado alguno en su intento de encantamiento. Justo a tiempo para que Patrick y Constantin entren.

\- Eres tan malo en la magia como lo eres en la cocina, querido hermano.

Arthur se levanta de golpe, disimulando su pesar; todo para dirigir una mirada fulminante hacia el par de europeos.

\- ¿Ustedes dos de donde salieron? Bah, olvídenlo. Váyanse de aquí, estoy muy ocupado como para soportarlos.

Patrick se veía con toda la intención del mundo de marcharse, pero Constantin ignoró por completo el enojo de Arthur, y se acercó a ver que era lo que hacía.

\- Estas haciendo un hechizo. - El rumano le sonríe amistosamente. - Es una noche _perrfecta_ para hacer _trravesuras_. ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos? ¡Podrríamos logrrar algo _grrande_!

Arthur duda si eso es una buena idea o no. Patrick no hace mas que atraer su mala suerte, y con Constantin cerca solo pueden haber problemas. Grandes y peligrosos problemas. Esos dos juntos son la receta perfecta para el desastre.

\- Largate de aquí, Patrick. Tu solo arruinarías las cosas con tu maldita suerte. Y tu, Rumania, ¿Qué esperas de todo esto?

Al pelirrojo no hace falta que se le diga dos veces. No quiere que se le eche la culpa de nada, mucho menos estar ahí, cuando bien podría irse de fiesta como había planeado originalmente.  
Rumania, por su parte, se muestra extrañamente amistoso con el británico. Actúa de esa manera siempre que hay algo de magia involucrada en el asunto; porque los conjuros que se hacen juntos, son mas fuertes que los individuales.

\- Solo venia por inciensos, pero en vista de que has corrido a mi compañero y que al parecer intentas hacer lo mismo que yo... ¿ _Porrque_ no _unirrme_?

\- Claramente no has entendido la indirecta: No estas invitado.

\- No seas amarrgado, Inglaterrrra. Irrlanda ya no esta aquí, así que no hay chance de que su mala _suerrte_ nos afecte. Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que hacias?

Oh no. Eso sí que no. Arthur ya estaba por ir a reclamarle al rumano de todas las veces que las cosas se salieron de control por su culpa, todas las malas experiencias y ''aventuras'' que tuvieron en esos años de vivir en esa maldita mansión. 

Pero el discutir con Rumania es un caso perdido. Inglaterra respira hondo y se tranquiliza, retomando el libro de encantamientos que había estado utilizando.

\- Invocaciones nórdicas; algún hada o un pequeño troll. Nada peligroso.

Constantin estaba más que fascinado con la idea. Nunca antes había hecho ese tipo de invocaciones, aunque sabía que el experto en ese campo es Noruega. Pero Noruega no esta ahí, ¿Así que porque no mejor intentarlo ellos mismos?

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

\- ¡Me parece _perrfecto_ , hagámoslo!

Arthur aun tiene sus dudas, pero las hace a un lado y se pone en posición para recitar el conjuro; Constantin se acerca, poniéndose a su izquierda, muy cerca de él.

\- Solo te advierto que si algo sale mal, sera toda tu culpa. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra huir!

\- _Patrrick_ es quien huye, no yo.

Ninguno de los presentes son expertos en escribir con las runas, mucho menos el leerlas a la perfección; pero recuerdan a medias una que otra lección que les llegó a dar Noruega, hace años atrás.

Increíblemente, esas cortas lecciones parecen dar resultado, ya que los símbolos escritos con tiza en el sueño, empiezan a brillar. Las voces de los hechiceros recitan con fuerza ( y atropellamiento) las palabras, y esa misma luz sigue brillando, cada vez mas intensa.

Pero eso no es lo único que sucede. Al intensificar la luz, la misma casa empieza a sacudirse con violencia, y cuando parece que la mansión puede colapsar en cualquier momento, un destello ilumina todo el lugar, acompañado por sonido peculiar, como si algo tronara.

Y después de eso, llega la paz.

\- ¡Esos dos idiotas ya hicieron algo! - Grita Rusia con amargura, después de haber tirado su vaso con vodka por el susto.

\- Y ahí va nuestra rutina.

El par se dirige hacia el sótano, dispuestos a ver que desastre han desencadenado esos dos ahora. Al llegar, encontrarían el lugar envuelto en una espesa cortina de humo, lo único que se puede apreciar son los símbolos brillando en el suelo.

Eso, y una silueta que definitivamente no debería de star ahí.


	2. No, ese no es Tom Hiddleston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Una vez mas, nada me pertenece... Excepto el personaje de la rubia, ya lo verán.

 

Poco a poco, la niebla se fue disipando, dejando ver a quien habían invocado.

\- No se ustedes, - dice Hyung. - Pero no se ve muy monstruoso que digamos.

Un hombre, alto de tez blanca y cabello negro. Viste de manera muy peculiar, con un traje de cuero, y partes metálicas; parecía mas una especie de armadura. Pero no es solo la ropa lo que lo destaca, si no que sus ojos; verdes esmeralda, con un brillo sobrenatural y malicioso.

Había algo muy familiar en ese sujeto. El primero en decir algo, fue Ivan.

\- Esperen, ¿No es ese el tipo de esa película americana? Esa de los superhéroes, se me fue el nombre... Hiddle-algo

\- Hiddleston. - Le corrige Arthur.

Ivan, siendo el mas sensato del grupo, hizo lo que tal persona sensata haría al estar ante la presencia de una celebridad invocada de manera no intencional. Sacar su celular y tomarle una buena foto.

¡Alfred se moriría de envidia cuando viera eso!

Constantin, siendo menos prudente y conociendo muy poco sobre el espacio personal, decidió que era buena idea el acercarse a aquel sujeto ridículamente bien parecido.

\- Ah, disculpe, pero... ¿ _Podrría decirrnos_ quien es usted?

El hombre, habiendo ignorado al grupo hasta ahora, dirige su atención hacia el rumano, con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

\- ¿Invocan a alguien sin saber quien es? Yo soy Loki, de Asgard.

Hubo un largo y pesado silencio entre los presentes, el cual se rompió con la risotada de Hyung.

\- Y te quejabas de la rutina, Ivan!

Arthur, a quien estas alturas ya se le había ido todo el color de la cara, jala consigo a Constantin, apartándole del dios nórdico, antes de que este hiciera alguna de sus rarezas como el olfatearlo, o peor aun, intentar morderlo.

\- ¡Disculpe la molestia! - Dice Arthur con una nerviosa sonrisa. - Este fue un terrible error, ¡Pero no se preocupe! Enseguida lo regresaremos a su hogar.

Rumania asiente y retoma el libro, buscando apresuradamente entre las amarillentas hojas.

\- No, yo creo que no me iré a ningún lado. - Loki se ve entretenido con la incredulidad de esos mortales. - Este mundo se ve interesante.

\- No, no! ¡Somos muy aburridos! Constantin apresúrate!

En vista que el par de hechiceros parecían no hacer nada, Hyung e Ivan decidieron entrar en acción; el primero sacando su revolver del uniforme, y el segundo tomando la tubería oculta en su abrigo.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese hacer algo, Loki simplemente desapareció.

Arthur esta histérico, Constantin fascinado.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Constantin!

\- ¿Yo? Si no mal _recuerrrdo_ fue tu idea el _invocarrlo_!

\- Quería una criatura inofensiva. ¡No un dios! ¡No al dios del caos!

\- _Trrravesura_ , Inglaterra. Dios de la _trravesura_.

\- ¿Que tan peligroso puede ser? - Hyung se acercó al par de europeos. - Es decir, soportamos a Ivan a diario, no puede ser peor.

Ese comentario hace que el norcoreano reciba un buen golpe de parte del ruso. La tensión es cortada por el sonido de un celular. Ivan contesta inmediatamente.

\- ¡Duuuuuuuuuuude! - Grita una voz ruidosa y chillona al otro lado de la linea. - ¡No me dijiste que habían hecho fiesta de disfraces! Mucho menos que invitaron gente! Holy shit, de haber sabido que Hiddles estaría ahi, habría faltado a la fiesta de Obbie!

\- Alfred, Rumania e Inglaterra hicieron otra de sus estúpidas invocaciones. - Rusia no es alguien que suelte rodeos. - Ese parece ser el verdadero Loki.

¿Y que recibe con esa afirmación? Una molesta risotada de parte del americano.

\- ¡Good one, Ruskie! ¡Loki no es mas que un mito, un villano de historieta! Hey, dude; consígueme un autógrafo, ok? Ah, y dile a Stacy que no coma muchos dulces!"

Después de eso, la llamada se corta, e Ivan recibe un molesto recordatorio.

\- ... Anya!

Cosa que hace que el enorme ruso salga corriendo del sótano y de la casa. Hyung solo le ve ir, para después dirigirse a los europeos.

\- Imagino que han de tener algún plan.

\- Ustedes van por el, lo _trraen_ y yo lo _regrreso_ de donde vino.

Tal respuesta hizo que el rumano se ganara un buen jalón de orejas de parte de Arthur.

\- ¡Nada de eso! Iremos todos por él. Maldita sea, Constantin, sabia que esto pasaría, cada vez que estoy contigo... Es como lo de la caja!

Rumania ya no dijo mas, rodó los ojos y salió del sótano, jalando a Arthur consigo. Hyung fue detrás de ellos, tenia que alcanzar a Ivan antes de que este hiciera algo estúpidamente suicida.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad; una chica se pasea por las calles; viste un traje de Capitán America y carga consigo una enorme bolsa llena de dulces y un escudo de plástico que seguramente venia con el traje incluido.

Anastasia F. Jones, también conocida como Alaska, uno de los tantos territorios pertenecientes a Estados Unidos, hija de este y Rusia. Es una chica alta, aparenta tener 17 años aunque es mas vieja que eso. Su figura es robusta, por no decir 'llenita'; después de todo, Alaska es el Estado con mayor extensión territorial; su cabello es rubio, de largo hasta los hombros y un mechón sobresaliendo; sus ojos de un tono azulado que borda al violáceo.

Suele pasar gran parte del tiempo en su territorio, pero el estar tan lejos del resto es algo tedioso, por lo que va a ciudad cb cada cuanto. Esta vez con la excusa de pasar la noche de brujas ahí.

Lo que ella no sospecha, es que esta siendo acechada.

¿Y aquel sujeto que acecha a la americana? No es mas que la vieja, viejísima nación de Mongolia.

Temujin Bataar. ¿Que se puede decir de este hombre? Para empezar, es viejo. Algunos alegan que hasta más viejo que el mismísimo China. Es de estatura baja, viste con pieles y andrajos que quién sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que se lavaron. Su cabello es negro y largo, recogido en una trenza y cubierto por un gorrito.

Mongolia alguna vez fue un gran imperio, llegando a someter naciones como Rusia y China. Ninguno de ellos dos le tiene aprecio de ello. Un gran guerrero y estratega en su tiempo, hoy en día su mente sigue en algún punto remoto del pasado.

En otras palabras: Mongolia esta loco.

Y el viejo guerrero, al hallar a su presa, no duda en dar su grito de guerra al lanzársele encima.

\- ¡Gorda!

Tan fino, el buen mongol. Tan fino que ese ataque sorpresivo le hace ganar una buena patada de parte de la rubia.

\- ¿Porque no me sorprende el verte por aquí? Ugh, quítate que apestas.

Pero el mongol no se quitaría de encima hasta haberle dado una buena manoseada, cosa que hace que se gane otra golpiza.

La relación entre esos dos es extraña; se conocieron durante los días del proyecto de la mansión y Mongolia le había tomado gusto por la americana, muy para horror de los padres de esta.

Loki aparece a unas cuadras de donde esta la americana y el mongol. La gente alrededor le mira con interés, algunos niños lo señalan y toman fotos, pensando que se trata de alguien con un muy buen disfraz.

Es extraño, piensa el dios; que los humanos no hayan huido aun, ni que haya aparecido su odioso hermano y su manojo de mascotas mortales que llama "amigos".

¿Acaso había llegado a un universo diferente?

Un Midgard alterno, sin Thor y sin los Vengadores. Seria fácil adueñarse de ese mundo, fácil y rápido. Los humanos no se darían cuenta hasta que fuese muy tarde.

\- Woah, ¿Es Tom Hiddleston ese de ahí? - Grita una voz femenina. Una chica rubia con un traje similar al del Capitán America, acompañada de un vago.

Tal vez canto victoria muy pronto. El asgardiano enseguida se puso a la defensiva. Un casco dorado, con cuernos apareció cubriéndole la cabeza; una especie de cetro, con una punta brillante y filosa se materializa en sus manos.

Mongolia sabe cuando hay una pelea cercana, y en menos de lo que uno podría esperar, el anciano sacó entre sus andrajos una fina espada, fina e igual de vieja que él.

¿Pero que es un anciano contra un dios? Si, podrá ser que el mongol sea rápido, pero el otro es rápido y fuerte. Un rayo verdoso es disparado contra el asiático, apartándole a unos buenos metros de ahí.

No, ese definitivamente no es Tom Hiddleston.

En un momento estúpido e irracional, la joven americana hace lo primero que se le ocurre para defenderse: lanzar su escudo de plástico.

Estimados lectores, creo que ustedes pueden darse una idea de que tan efectivo fue eso.

\- - -  
\- ¿Que tan peligroso puede ser ese sujeto?

Ivan miró de reojo a su amigo asiático, para responderle. Conforme avanzan por la calle, se van acercando cada vez mas a donde se encuentra el dios nórdico.

\- Es un dios, date la idea de eso.

\- Recuerda que no soy la nación mas devota, camarada.

\- Viste la película.

Hyung puso una cara de asco, y su voz mostró indignación.

\- ¡Basura capitalista! ¿Por quien me tomas?

\- Fuiste conmigo a verla, así que no me lo niegues.

Hyung hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. No podía negarle ese hecho al ruso, pero si podía cambiar el tema.

\- Tenemos un pseudo-dios suelto y tu te preocupas si vi o no una estúpida película americana. A veces tus prioridades son preocupantes.

El par se detuvo llegado a una de las avenidas principales. Ahí se pudo ver el desastre causado por un enfrentamiento, y entre ese desastre, se ve al caótico dios, y a unos metros de este, al mongol y la americana inconscientes.

\- - -  
En otra parte de la ciudad, Rumania e Inglaterra trataban de comunicarse con Noruega. Porque si alguien habría de saber como lidiar con los dioses nórdicos, debía de ser él.

Pero muy para su mala suerte, el escandinavo no contesta su celular, por lo que no queda mas que dejarle un correo de voz.

"Noruega, soy Inglaterra... Rumania hizo algo estúpido e invocó a Loki. Si, Loki, ese de tus viejos mitos. Llamanos en cuanto puedas, necesitamos deshacernos de el"

Claro, un mensaje rápido y muy creíble. Seguro les contestaría pronto.

O tal vez no.

\- No contesta. ¡No contesta! - Dice Arthur, a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

\- _Trranquilizate_ , _Arrthur_.

\- ¿Que me tranquilice? - El rubio tomó al rumano de los hombros, zarandeándolo. - ¡¿Como quieres que haga eso?! Maldita sea, ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo!

Constantin se separó y tomó distancia del británico. A pesar de la neurosis del otro, el rumano mantiene una calma aparente. Y con esa misma calma, se dirigió hacia su cómplice.

\- ¿Como luchas _contrra_ un dios? No podemos _hacerrlo_ de _forrma_ directa, ¿ _Porrque_ no combatimos fuego con _trrueno_?

\- Se dice 'fuego con fuego'.

\- No, no. Usaremos dios _contrra_ dios. Al dios del _trrueno_.

Esa idea suena estúpida. Estúpida y arriesgada. Es su única alternativa, por mas que le desagrade la idea a Arthur.  
Pero, ¿Sera eso suficiente?

Arthur suelta un suspiro lleno de resignación.

\- Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos.

Y con eso, el par de hechiceros se fueron de vuelta al sótano. Una vez mas, prepararon todo para la siguiente invocación. Arthur espera salir vivo de esta, así podría matar a Constantin por su falta de cuidado.

Una vez todo arreglado, los europeos empezaron con el rito. Los símbolos escritos con tiza brillaron con la misma intensidad, y el aire se llenó de estática.

A las afueras de la casa, el cielo se llenó de nubes, cargadas de electricidad.

Un trueno iluminó la noche, ardiente, brillante y cegador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, me disculpo por esta larga, larguísima espera. La vida y la escuela se me cruzo en el camino. Peeeero ya toy de vacaciones, así que todo estará bien e intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.  
> En segunda, si, aquí es donde comienza la parte del crossover. Aunque no crean que sera mucho; esta historia esta mas enfocada hacia el lado de las naciones.  
> Btw, el personajes de Mongolia le pertenece a mi queridísima co-autora y compañera de rol y mil batallas.


	3. No, ese no es Chris Hemsworth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck.  
> Después de poco más de un año he decidido actualizar esta cosa, because reasons.  
> El show debe de continuar.

El cielo se ilumino, y la casa se estremeció con sonido del trueno. El sótano se lleno de una luz resplandeciente y cegadora, y los hechiceros salieron volando por la fuerza de la invocación, uno cayendo encima del otro.

\- ¿Funcionó? ¡¿Funcionó?! Maldita sea, ¡Constantin quítate de encima!

Arthur quitó al rumano de encima de un empujón; el ultimo estando aun mareado por el impacto, y momentáneamente cegado por el intenso destello.

Por suerte, el británico no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que una fuerte voz respondió.

\- ¡Por Odín! ¿Que clase de brujería me ha sacado de mis aposentos?

Enfrente de ellos hay un hombre- no, no un hombre;  _un dios_. Es bastante alto, ha de medir aproximadamente unos dos metros; con una musculatura muy bien definida, aun si su cuerpo esta cubierto con una peculiar armadura. Su cabello, libre, suelto y dorado, le llega con facilidad a los hombros. Su rostro, mas que nada sus ojos azules, reflejan una mezcla de confusión y enojo. Después de todo, un momento estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa comida, y al otro aparece en un sótano desconocido, enfrente de dos hechiceros igualmente desconocidos.

¿Quien no se molestaría con tal interrupción?

Constantin siempre tan amable, responde a la pregunta de Thor. Señalando a Arthur como culpable.

\- ¡Hechicero! ¿Acaso esto es un truco de mi hermano Loki? - El enorme dios alzó su poderoso martillo como amenaza. - ¡Habla ya!

Arthur le dio un codazo al rumano, este soltó una queja y se dirigió al furibundo Æsir.

-  _Trranquilo, grrandote_. Lo llamamos debido a que tenemos un  _prroblema_ , cuyo  _nombrre_  es Loki.

La mención de Loki fue más que suficiente para que Thor cambiara su humor, pasando de la ira a la preocupación. Loki es su responsabilidad, por lo tanto debe asegurar que el travieso dios no lastime a nadie.

El dios del trueno posó una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro del rumano, haciendo aun más notoria la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos.

\- No se preocupen más. Liberaré a su gente de las fechorías de mi hermano.

Dicho eso, el enorme rubio se apartó del par y retomó su martillo, el legendario Mjölnir; haciéndole girar para emprender el vuelo. Y con eso, hizo un enorme agujero que va desde el sótano de la casa, hasta el techo del segundo piso.

El seguro no cubrirá eso.

\- Genial, ahora tenemos dos dioses a punto de enfrentarse. - Dice Arthur, aun con la preocupación notoria en su voz.

Constantin, a diferencia del británico; se ve más emocionado que preocupado. ¿Qué tan seguido se puede ver a dos dioses nórdicos peleando? Esto es algo que no debe de perderse, así que el rumano desaparece de ahí, yéndose a buscar su cámara.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un pequeño Estado americano se encuentra inconsciente; su escudo de plástico no es mas que una mancha derretida en el asfalto. El mongol esta tirado a unos metros de distancia, en el mismo estado de inconsciencia que la americana.

Loki hace presión contra el pecho del viejo asiático con una bota. Ha de admitir que, sea lo que sean esas criaturas, son bastante resistentes. ¿Serán acaso mutantes? En cualquier caso, su fuerza y resistencia podrían ser un molesto obstáculo para sus planes, es mejor deshacerse de ellos lo mas pronto posible.

Habría sido tan sencillo el quebrarle las costillas, incluso acabarlo con clavarle la afilada punta de su cetro en el pecho. Y si aquello no lo mataba, seguramente dejaría al asiático fuera del juego por un rato.

Y lo habría hecho... De no haber sido por un robusto ruso que le ha apartado con un tacleo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Hyung ayudame en esto! - Le grita Ivan a su camarada, mientras se aparta de Loki.

\- Pero si tú eres la fuerza bruta del grupo. - Le responde el norcoreano, quien mantiene una distancia segura.

Loki se recupera del golpe rápidamente, y no tarda en fijar su atención al par de naciones recién llegadas. Ivan no dice más y toma tanto a Alaska como a Mongolia, cargándoles para apartarse del lugar.

Hyung se pregunta para que necesita amigos como esos. Ahora es su turno para distraer a Loki. Maldito sea ese ruso. ¿Qué otra opción queda, mas que esperar a que Ivan no acabe por abandonarlo a cambio del primer bar que encuentre?

Distraer a Loki hasta que Rumania e Inglaterra regresaran para deshacerse del nórdico. Hyung desenfunda su arma, un simple revolver.

\- Una mundana arma como esa no te servirá de mucho. - Loki mantiene el cetro apuntando hacia Hyung. Y no esta sólo; varias copias del nórdico aparecen en menos de lo que uno puede decir ''Ragnarök''.

\- ¿Y acaso tu arma sí funcionará contra nosotros? - Bien, quizás ''amenazarlo'' con una simple pistola ha sido una idea estúpida. Baja el arma, la patea levemente y alza las manos. - No soy el único mentiroso aquí, y las luchas son muy vulgares, la fuerza bruta apenas es un indicio de divinidad. ¡Ah el ingenio! no hay cosa que mejor demuestre el poder.

\- No son como ninguna criatura que haya visto antes. - Al asegurarse que no haya más ''amenazas'' cerca, las copias desaparecen; mas no ha de bajar el cetro. Si esas criaturas son tan poderosas como aparentan, quizás podría usarlas. - Tengo cierta... Curiosidad. Pero qué modales los míos. ¿Tenéis algún nombre, criatura?

Viéndolo del lado bueno: aun sigue con vida. Por otra parte; esta conversación esta yendo muy rápido para su gusto. ¿Dónde esta el resto del grupo? Hyung duda que pueda mantener a Loki entretenido por tanto tiempo sin acabar revelando mucho sobre su naturaleza.

\- Corea del Norte, ese es mi nombre para los mortales. - ¿Que punto tiene mentirle al dios de la mentira?  _Mantente civil, Hyung._ Se repite mentalmente mientras ofrece su mano como un cordial saludo.

\- Todo un placer, Corea. - El apretón de Loki es doloroso. Hyung no es una nación poderosa; su fuerza, físicamente hablando, apenas sobrepasa la de un humano común. Es el orgullo lo único que evita que el norcoreano se queje. - No son dioses, tampoco humanos, ni mutantes y llevas el nombre de un territorio, ¿Qué eres?

Esa es una excelente pregunta; una que Hyung no sabe responderle, debido a que él no sabe que son en realidad. Así que ha de responder con lo poco que sabe.

\- Naciones. El poder de cada pueblo... O algo parecido.

Ese apretón ya duró mucho tiempo. El problema ahora es que Loki parece no querer soltarle, y por la sonrisa que tiene plantada, Hyung cree que ha hablado de más.

\- ''El poder de cada pueblo''. Que interesante. - No hace falta ser un genio como para conectar los puntos. Si cada uno de esos seres representa un territorio, solo sería cuestión de tomar control sobre estos. Podía empezar con el norcoreano que tiene enfrente suyo; será divertido jugar con ellos.

A Hyung no le da buena espina, Loki no lo suelta y la falta de refuerzos orillan al asiático a hacer una estupidez: sacar su revolver y dispararle al nórdico.

Como han de imaginarse, el disparo no le dejó ni siquiera un rasguño, pero el estruendo hizo que Loki le soltara, dándole la oportunidad a Hyung de apartarse. Si bien no hubo daño alguno, el dios se ve indignado al verse 'burlado' por un ser inferior, así que no tarda en ir tras el norcoreano, disparándole con la magia proveniente del cetro.

\- ¡Pero que mal tino tienes! - Le grita Hyung. Pequeño y escurridizo, en un principio no le es complicado el evadir los disparos; tarde o temprano uno de estos ha de darle de manera directa. Es doloroso.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste de correr, Corea? Te ahorrarías tantas molestias si tan solo cooperaras. Será rápido, te lo aseguro.

Para suerte de Norte, no está solo en esto. Ivan había regresado al lugar de los hechos.

\- Te tardaste mucho, Ivan. ¿Acaso se te cruzó una licorería en el camino? Eres el peor maestro del mundo.

\- ¿Así agradeces que venga a salvarte el pellejo, camarada? - Ivan se acerca al par ahí presentes, paso calmo y aquella sonrisa tan suya que asegura que alguien saldrá herido, mientras que en su mano derecha sostiene una vieja tubería. Nunca antes se ha enfrentado a un dios, pero Rusia confía en su fuerza y su resistencia. - Los asiáticos son pequeños, ¿Porqué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, Loki?

Ivan se lanza contra el dios del engaño como un toro enardecido; Loki lo evade con la gracia de un bailarín de tubo, un gato jugando con su presa, esperando a que el robusto ruso baje la guardia para contraatacar.

Para (mala) suerte de Ivan, el contraataque no es un disparo, ni siquiera un golpe, si no un simple toque. Sutil al inicio, el frío toque de la punta del cetro; un frío que rápidamente se expande por todo su cuerpo, más intenso que cualquier invierno que el ruso haya experimentado. Es una sensación paralizante, como si todo su cuerpo dejase de responderle.

Loki esta maravillado. ¡Aquellos seres son tan fáciles de controlar como los humanos! De manera inmediata, el dios le ordena al euroasiático atacar a su viejo camarada, y el ruso no tarda en redirigirse contra Hyung.

Pero no se preocupen, queridos lectores. Este no es el fin para nuestro norcoreano. Su salvación viene con un pronóstico de tormenta, y una fuerte voz que retumba desde los cielos, clamando el nombre del dios del caos.

-  **¡LOKI!**

Thor se hace presente en el campo de batalla. La tormenta y un par de hechiceros le siguen de cerca. El poderoso martillo no tarda en impactar a la caótica deidad en el pecho.

\- ¡Una vez más has traído el caos sobre un pueblo débil! - Grita Thor con rabia; su martillo regresa a su mano, y se prepara para lanzar otro ataque. - ¡Detén esto antes de que me obligues a herirte!

Loki maldice mentalmente. Esos dos hechiceros de quinta planean poner a Thor en su contra, pero Loki sabe bien mover sus cartas, por lo que hace su siguiente jugada: echarle la culpa a quienes lo han traído a ese reino.

\- Hermano mio, ¡Que sorpresa tan grata el verte aquí! Desgraciadamente, no he venido por mi propia cuenta, como has de creer.

\- ¡No caeré en tus engaños, Loki! Vendrás conmigo ahor- - Antes de que pudiera ir contra su hermano a someterlo, Thor se encuentra bajo el ataque de Ivan. Thor, al ser un dios guerrero, no ve a Ivan como un peón involuntario en el retorcido juego de su hermano, si no como a un enemigo al cual hay que derrotar.

Pararrayos. Esa es la única utilidad de la tubería de Ivan en estos momentos.

Por otro lado, tanto Inglaterra como Rumania no pueden hacer mucho, mas que ver impotentes la tremenda golpiza que le espera a Rusia.

\- Maldita sea, Constantin. Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que Thor mate a Rusia. - Le reclama el británico a su compañero.

\- ¿ _Crrees_  que Rusia las tenga de  _perrder_? Podemos esperar y después  _reparrtirrnos_  su territorio. En cualquier caso, Ivan  _regrresaría_  como solemos hacer.

\- Dime que no hablas en serio. - Las cejas de Arthur parecen haberse unido en una sola. - ¿Y si no lo hace? No podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda algo así. ¡Imagínate el escándalo que armaría! Mierda, el escándalo que armarán los medios mañana después de esto.

-  _Trranquilizate_ , Inglaterra. Rusia estará bien; es una nación  _grrande_ , y no lo digo  _prrecisamente_   _porrque_  esté  _gorrdo_.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces porqué no se está moviendo?

La vista del rumano regresó al lugar de los hechos, donde se encuentra a dicho ruso fulminado en el suelo, con varias marcas de golpes y quemaduras causadas por los truenos. Thor se dirige una vez mas hacia Loki.

\- Tu aliado no te protegerá, Loki.

\- Desechable, no es más que eso. - Loki no lo piensa dos veces y señala a los europeos presentes. - En realidad, todo esto no fue mas que una elaborada trampa, ideada por esos dos.

Tanto Arthur como Constantin palidecen ante las palabras de Loki, y de la palidez pasan a la total transparencia al ver que la ira del dios del trueno pronto recaería sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¡¿Acaso ellos también son aliados tuyos?!

\- Es parte de nuestro trato. Ellos me ayudarían a deshacerme de ti y yo les daría parte de las ganancias de este reino. Claro, estando bajo mi mando.

Loki se ha esfumado. El trueno hace eco por los cielos. Arthur traga saliva y agita con fuerza al rumano.

\- Sabes que no aprecio huir, pero... ¡Este sería un buen momento para desaparecernos de aquí!

Constantin no se hace del rogar y se desaparece del lugar, jalando a Arthur consigo.


End file.
